


Isaac's Payback

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, five and one fic, isaac centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Isaac walked in on Sterek and one time they walked in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac's Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [anon](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/90415571294/isaac-centric-fic-with-him-walking-in-on-sterek)on tumblr: Isaac centric fic with him walking in on sterek

1.

“I gotta run back to the loft and grab my jacket.” Isaac said, leaning over the center console.

“Dude Stiles and Derek are there.” Scott reminded him. “It’s their _night_.”

Isaac sighed. “I live with the smell in that place Scott. I can handle it.”

“Alright.” Scott shrugged. He turned the car towards the loft with a smirk. “Your nose on the line.”

 

When Scott pulled into the parking lot Isaac jumped out and ran inside. He got upstairs and paused outside the door, listening to make sure they weren’t fucking. All he could hear were their steady heartbeats in the main room so he figured it was safe and pushed open the door.

“FUCKING HELL!” Isaac screamed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“We did warn you.” Stiles muttered from his spot on Derek’s lap.

“I DIDN’T THINK YOU WOULD BE SITTING ON HIS DICK WHEN I WALKED IN! YOUR HEARTBEATS WERE CALM!” Isaac screamed.

“Well yea he should be calm by now.” Derek said. “He’s been there for almost an hour.”

“STOP!” Isaac screamed.

“Why are you here?” Stiles sighed.

“I need my jacket.” Isaac forced out, trying not to breathe too much.

“It’s three feet to your left.” Derek answered.

Isaac reached out and his hand closed around a jacket.

“Mine.” Stiles said. “Back one hook.”

Isaac moved back.

“That’s it.” Derek called.

Isaac turned and fled the loft. “I hate you both.”

The sounds of their laughter followed him out.

 

2.

Isaac was sitting on the coach in the loft, trying to find something on tv to watch. It was date night for the pack and as one of the single people in the pack, he was home alone while the others were out. He found a show Stiles had recommended to him so he put it on and was settling in for a night of nothing when he heard them. He could hear them banging in the hallway and their heartbeats were like rabbits. Isaac groaned and got to his feet, turning the tv off. Stiles and Derek were home which meant he was getting the hell out of dodge.

“I’m gonna fuck you.” He heard Stiles mutter. He never again wanted to hear the wanton sound that Derek made at those words.

“WOULD YOU TWO WAIT FOR ME TO LEAVE?!” He screamed.

The door to the loft slid open and the pair of them stumbled in, falling to the floor beyond the stairs.

“Out Isaac.” Derek growled, barely pulling away from Stiles’s lips to say the words. “Now.”

Isaac groaned, annoyed, but went into his room to grab his wallet and keys before jamming his feet into his shoes and pulling a jacket on. “I hate you both.” He said as he came back out. “OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” He screamed. “YOU COULDN’T HAVE WAITED!” He screwed his eyes shut and held his jacket over his nose to block the scent of pure arousal wafting off of them.

“I did not need to see you sucking Stiles’s dick.” He mumbled.

“You didn’t have to look.” He heard Stiles say.

“I DID NOT THINK YOU WOULD BE UNDRESSING EACH OTHER WHILE I WAS STILL HOME!” Isaac screamed.

There was the sound of shuffling cloth and then a sigh.

“There.” Derek said. “I put his dick away now get out so I can go back to sucking it.”

“No!” Isaac shouted, running out. “I don’t need to know that!”

“Yes he’s gone. Now I can fucking the daylights out of you.” He heard Stiles say, voice low.

Isaac made another noise of protest and ran faster, trying to get far enough away.

 

3.

Isaac groaned and rolled out of bed. They’d hunted down the latest of the evil creatures coming to town and Isaac was exhausted. But he also needed to eat and that was more important right then so he got out of bed. He stumbled out of his room and into the living room through the hole in the wall.

He groaned and spun around. “Seriously you two? SERIOUSLY?!”

Stiles and Derek pulled away from each other and looked at Isaac, bleary-eyed.

Stiles looked at his body, at the spot where Derek’s dick was vanishing into his ass, and then back at Isaac. “What? We didn’t keep you up last night as well?”

“I fucking hate you both.” Isaac growled.

“Hmmm, no you don’t.” Stiles decided.

“Why’s it always me?”

“You’re here the most.” Derek observed.

“And that means I have to see your dick in Stiles’s ass?!?!” Isaac near screamed.

“Apparently.” Stiles said. “I like him to fuck me here and you’re here a lot.”

Isaac reached behind him and flipped them off.

They both laughed.

“You’re just jealous you ain’t getting any action.” Stiles teased.

“Fuck off Stiles.”

“You heard him Derek.” Stiles said. “I’m to fuck off.”

Derek chuckled. “I’m tired. Fuck yourself.”

“Can I use you?”

“Why would I care?”

“Good point.”

“STOP!” Isaac shouted, running from the loft, the sound of slow fucking following him out.

 

4.

Isaac pushed open the door to the Stilinski house, intending to ask Stiles a question about how the blue moon will affect him as he doesn’t have a person as an anchor, just the pack. He went upstairs and listened outside the door. That’s mostly because he keeps walking in on Derek and Stiles and he doesn’t need to see that but he sighed as he realized he wouldn’t hear anything no matter how loud they moan. Stiles has his room warded against hearing things inside. So he was just going to have to risk it and go in.

He slowly pushed the door open and then groaned in annoyance and turned around.

“Seriously Stiles you need to tan that goddamn pale ass of yours.” He growled.

Stiles looked over his shoulder and grinned at Isaac, still slowly moving his hips back and forth. “What do you want curly?”

“I had a question but now I need to hurl.” Isaac said, shutting the door. He could hear the laughing until the door clicked shut and then he sighed. This needs to stop. He can’t handle seeing them fucking anymore.

 

5.

Isaac pushed open the door to Derek’s room, question half formed and immediately turned around. “I hate you.”

Derek sighed and leant over Stiles to press his forehead against the younger’s shoulder. “What. Do. You. Want?”

“How do you kill wendigos?” Isaac asked, extremely uncomfortable where he was standing in their doorway.

“Fire.” Stiles forced through clenched teeth. His voice was slightly muffled by the pillow his face was on but Isaac could make the words out. “Light it on fire.”

Isaac nodded. “Cool. Um. Bye.” Isaac shut the door and went downstairs, slightly traumatized. “Never again.” He announced to the pack. “I am never again going to ask them anything.”

The others laughed.

“Poor Isaac’s scarred for life.” Lydia teased.

“That’s five times this month!” Isaac exclaimed. “I’m done!”

“You just need to get laid yourself.” Malia suggested. “Then you’ll feel better.”

“Yes Malia because me, being a single ass _werewolf_ can get laid.”

Malia shrugged and set her head back down on her knee, watching Lydia with a careful gaze. The two girls were still figuring out their relationship but it was definitely more than friends.

“Try Scott.” Lydia suggested non-chalantly. “He’s still single since Kira left town.”

Isaac shot her a glare. She was the only one he told about his potential feelings for the other wolf and she _wasn’t supposed to say anything_. “I am not asking Scott to fuck just so I can get over seeing our FUCKING ALPHAS!”

“They can’t hear you.” Ethan said, smirking.

“Even if that room wasn’t warded they wouldn’t hear anything over each other.” Danny chuckled.

“It makes me feel better.” Isaac declared.

“So would fucking Scott.” Ethan said.

“Or getting fucked by him.” Lydia sang from the table.

Isaac shot her another glare.

“I suggest both.” Malia said. “Take turns.”

“Derek and Stiles seem to enjoy that.” Lydia observed.

“I hate all of you.” Isaac groaned, sitting down at the table and dropping his head onto his arms.

All around him the others just laughed hysterically and he ignored them, hating his life.

 

+1.

Stiles laughed and jumped on Derek’s back. “You’re carrying me upstairs.”

Derek laughed but caught Stiles easily, reaching back to hold him up as Stiles’s arms went around his neck. To him it was sometimes still shocking that he trusted Stiles enough to have him behind him with his arms around his neck. He’d be easy to kill him and he knew Stiles could do it but he trusted him not to.

“Awwwww you’re sweet.” Stiles said, grinning.

Derek blushed, realizing he’d spoken out loud.

“So Derek, what’s your bet on when Scott and Isaac get their heads out of their asses?”

“Mine was for today.” Derek answered. “The blue moon tends to help with things like that.”

“Hm.” Stiles hummed. “Well I guess you were wrong then.”

“Guess so.” Derek said, stepping out of the stairwell, Stiles wasn’t able to handle elevators anymore, and headed towards his loft door. “What’s yours?”

“Next week.” Stiles answered. “Scott’s been getting antsy.”

“Hm.” Derek hummed, unlocking the door. “You might get the closest.”

“Hope so.” Stiles said.

Derek pushed open the door and nearly dropped Stiles in his hurry to cover his eyes. Scott and Isaac were on the floor in the middle of the loft, completely naked, and Scott was already hilt deep in Isaac’s ass.

“Holy shit!” Stiles squeaked burying his face in Derek’s shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Derek roared.

“Fucking!” Isaac shouted, glaring at them. “I’ve seen you and you’ve seen me now get out so I can come!”

Derek slammed the door shut again and Stiles slipped from his back to lean against the wall.

“Well.” Stiles said, looking at Derek a little shaken. “You were right.”

Derek chuckled. “We kinda deserved that. He’s walked in on us a lot.”

“Only a few times.” Stiles protested.

“Five times in this month only Stiles.” Derek corrected fondly.

“Oh yea.” Stiles said, blushing a bit.

They heard a pair of roars through the thick door and then silence. Both of them knew exactly what had just happened and neither wanted to acknowledge it.

“Welp.” Stiles said. “This was an interesting development.”


End file.
